


Morning Sun

by generictripe



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But in the in Keiichi would rather be right here with the sunrise painting her skin and love in his heart.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Drabble prompt by sonozakii on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sun

Keiichi wanted to know every blemish and freckles on her body. He wanted to memorize the curve of her taut stomach as it laid halfway covered by a white sheet next to him. The morning sun sparkled across her bare skin , golden like a precious piece of jewelry. 

Mion was still asleep, looking like she did not have the troubles of the entire village on her slender shoulders. It was a great change to see on her face, every since her grandmother had passed. Keiichi lived for these moments , where she could relax and look like that girl he had met during that dreadful summer so many years ago.

He leaned over, placing a small kiss on her cheek. The woman did not stir. She was exhausted from not only her responsibilities , but what they had did last night. He thought he would never get used to the sounds she made. It drove him wild. But in the in Keiichi would rather be right here with the sunrise painting her skin and love in his heart.


End file.
